In object detection using imaging sensors, one of the most common causes of multispectral imaging sensor failure is image corruption, especially solar corruption of a reference image. Imaging sensor images often become corrupt when powerful radiant sources such as the sun enter the field of view (FOV). Of the primary and reference images, the reference image is most susceptible to this corruption, often becoming unusable. Conventional object detection systems cannot account for this corruption and often dismiss the entire frame as unusable.